


【青宾】当雪融化

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Nico Robin, 青宾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【青宾】当雪融化

罗宾再一次见到库赞，他的处境可不能说很好。

快一年前，他和赤犬的决斗在世界范围内都掀起了狂风浪潮，但对于绝大部分普通民众来说，海军大将的世纪对决不过是茶余饭后的谈资罢了，他们既不会刻意去记报纸上的人脸，也对其后的故事没有兴趣，他们只关注摆在眼前的结果。民众就是这样一群愚蠢又充满智慧的存在。库赞作为曾经的民众保护者，大抵也对人们的这一特性深有领会，这便是他在流浪时毫不遮掩容貌的原因，而且，他到底也不是个通缉犯。

或许也与他身处的地界有关。温特岛并非世界政府的加盟国，常年内乱的冬岛孕育了不爱多管闲事的国民，这让他不可避免地松懈了，故而才在遇到熟人时品尝到了并不冷静的惊讶。

幸而他擅长懒散，他可以用耷拉的眼皮和漫不经心的扑克脸表达绝大部分情绪。因此，在罗宾施施然走到他对面的位置坐下时，库赞只是微微动了动食指，而后缓慢地抬起头，看向这位不请自来坐在身前的女人。

罗宾噙着一抹若有似无的微笑看着他。

草帽船的团员已经销声匿迹一年半，其团体最后的声迹出现在香波地群岛。库赞那时还是海军大将青雉的身份，尽管没有参与围剿，却对他们的不妙处境心知肚明。但现在，面前的女人神色平和，衣着得体，毫无遭受重创后的颓唐模样，看来这群人最终还是躲过一劫了。

库赞在罗宾加入草帽一伙后就没有再对这个女人投以多余的关注了，只在有这一伙的消息时顺道看一眼。毕竟他和罗宾，也不是什么特别熟稔的、相互关切的要好关系。

他甚至莫名笃定，这女人八成恨他。

但她要恨的东西太多了，所以最后分给他的也是十分稀薄的恨意，浅薄到你要说那不是恨，也可以。

库赞稍微坐正了一些。

罗宾说：“你现在不是海军大将了，应该不会做额外的事情吧。”

这间餐厅的椅子不够大，库赞坐在上面有种束手束脚的感觉，而且是他越想放开手脚坐得舒服，便越是觉得拘束。最后他蜷着腿，佝着背，困意洋洋地答道：“如果是说逮捕你这个通缉犯的话，我确实没什么兴趣。”

罗宾掩着嘴笑了，她掏出一个钱袋，轻轻放在男人面前。

库赞不明所以地拿起来打开，他愣了：“这是……”

“十万贝利。”罗宾说，“还给你。”

库赞抬头看她。

她说，“虽然晚了一些，但考虑到你现在既不是好人，没有海军的薪资可拿，也不会当坏人，干海盗和窃贼的勾当，对你来说，应该是最好的还钱时间。”

他们沉默地对视着，在人声充盈的餐馆里，这份沉默像张网，将两个人收束在了一个封闭而排外的空间里。罗宾噙着一抹不深不浅的微笑，她一贯的、高深莫测又好像没有任何意义的微笑，如果你解读出了一些意义，那一定是你的问题。

幸运的是，库赞没有这种庸人自扰的自以为是，他把钱袋放到手边，是接受了的意味，他叹息着说：“果然长成了很好的女人啊。”

“如果这些钱不够用，我可以再借你一点。”罗宾接着说，“当然，是要收利息的，月付三倍利，要写欠条。”

“……”

罗宾看着他无言以对的样子笑出声，她抬手支在桌上，手背撑着下巴：“骗你的，就算你穷困潦倒，我也不会借你钱。”

“……钱还完了，你可以走了。”库赞说，“我虽然不是海兵了，没有抓你的义务，但你也看出来了，我现在穷困潦倒，难保不会想抓你这个通缉犯去换点赏金。毕竟你还挺贵的。”

“还有一句话想说。”罗宾食指点着桌面，有些漫不经心的样子。

“说吧。”库赞看着她，顿了顿，忍不住又说道，“你现在还真是……一点都不怕我了。”

他动了动腿，桌子底下的空间太小了，他又高又大，蜷着腿坐得很难说是舒服，和他形成鲜明的对比，对面的女人则闲适自在得仿佛天生就适合这里的一切。从鼎沸的人声，到尺寸合适的舒服座椅，再到店门前摆放的几盆在寒冬中也色泽美丽的花朵，她适合这所有的于四九寒天里也生机勃勃又明媚鲜艳的一切，格格不入的只有在一堆普通人里高大得离谱的、头发卷得乱糟糟而只能用头巾约束出一些齐整的、穿着洗褪色的旧衣服的库赞。

怕他。

罗宾想，确实，现在好像一点都不怕了。

是从什么时候开始变化的。好像是从司法岛逃脱了，和这个男人隔着一堵墙简短的交汇过之后。但那时候的罗宾倒也没有明确地想着：从今往后再也不怕青雉了。她也是在此刻与这个人偶遇后，自然而然且半点没有惊慌之心地到他面前坐下时，才发现自己一点都不怕了。虽然她仍然是通缉犯，还是个暂且不能和同伴们相聚的通缉犯，但她好像成了一个干什么事情都有底气的人。

罗宾失神的这一会儿，库赞也转过头，隔着被切割成四个方格的玻璃窗户，他凝望着摆在门口的那几盆花：“我没有想到……”他说，“你竟然一直记得。”

这是罗宾十六时的事情。

绝大多数普通女孩的十六岁，是无忧无虑又天真快乐的。她们生长于父母双全的幸福家庭，长大后干着一份没有危险的工作，需要思考的是怎样把生命活出乐趣各异的平淡安稳来。世界政府和天龙人都离这样的女孩很远，世界政府又不是国家直接的统治者，天龙人也是只在报纸上看过。世界风起云涌，统治者和革命军的纷争，四皇和七武海，这一切都离这样的普通十六岁女孩很远。不在眼前的黑暗全都是不存在的，她们活在光明之下。

不幸的是，十六岁的罗宾并不能成为这样的女孩。她的梦想违背了世界政府的统治，她学习了太多不该学习的知识。她很小就开始逃亡，一开始她被背叛，后来她学会在被别人背叛之前，先背叛别人。她八岁的时候还会不明白世界为什么是这样的，十六岁的时候则已经承认世界就是这个样子的。那时候她的梦想和人民是割裂的，奥哈拉的历史学者们说：过去的记忆是留给人类的财富。而被太多人类背叛过的罗宾，并不觉得人类能领受这种财富。历史是为了人类的学科，但她对人性已经失望透顶，她追逐历史文本是为了自己好奇心，她对传承什么和改变什么全都没兴趣。

那时的罗宾一边竭尽全力地想要活下去，一边对活着这件事自暴自弃。

在十六岁生日的前一天，她加入了一个海贼团，这是她的新栖息地。一船都是男人，只有她一个女人，虽然同是黑暗社会的一份子，但她还是在船上显得突兀极了。他们全都大口吃肉，大口喝酒，宴会时开许多无聊又下流的黄色玩笑，罗宾则坐在角落里静静地翻着书，旁边摆着一杯自己泡的咖啡。这艘船的厨师只会做重口味又大分量的肉食，她很难吃得惯，条件允许的情况下她都会自己解决食物问题。她和这艘船的不匹配并无人在意，没有人来接近她，她也对别人不感兴趣，尽管他们都还未来得及背叛对方，但背叛的种子早就种下，他们都没将对方当成同伴，只是在利用彼此罢了，大家心知肚明。

他们一同旅行的时间也并不长久，她在一个岛上加入，而在船停靠了下一个岛后，罗宾便在船长抓她去换赏金之前，先一步偷了航海日志逃走了。她把他们的踪迹泄露给留守这座岛海军。多年的逃亡生涯让她对不着痕迹地“消失”一事积攒了丰富的经验，直到确认了船上的海贼们被海军围剿后，她才住进一家旅馆。

她在夜晚细细研读这份航海日志，船长曾经到过新世界，还亲眼见过历史正文，这就是罗宾想要拿这份日志的原因。她获得了一些想要的信息暗暗记在心里，但目前的自己还是太弱了，一个人进入新世界也是绝无可能的事情。她还需等待时机，选择新的栖息地，投靠新的背叛者，然后在被背叛之前，达到目标，先行背叛。

第二天早晨，她走下楼，看到了坐在吧台边的库赞。

几乎是下意识的，她侧过身不让库赞看到自己的脸，接着她镇静地一步一步走下楼梯，向着大门走去，甫一脱离旅馆的空间，她就拔足狂奔起来。这种没了命的狂奔，从她变得能够熟练背叛别人之后，就不再是常态。八岁的罗宾会因为递给自己热汤的老奶奶转眼带着海军来追捕自己而哭着奔走，十六岁的罗宾已经能优雅而机敏地躲过各类追兵了，能让十六岁的罗宾也像个孩子般疯跑的，只有库赞。

拐进一个巷子里跑了没多远，罗宾停下了脚步。

库赞站在不远的前方，抱着臂，靠着墙。他懒懒看了一眼扶墙粗喘调整呼吸的罗宾，藕断丝连地和墙分开，双手插在兜里，朝罗宾走来。

罗宾随之后退几步，警惕地看着他。

库赞也就不再更近了，巷子外面是明亮宽敞的街道，他一身雪白的海军制服，在光线昏暗的小巷里显得扎眼。然而海军制服没能将他框得笔挺，他太高了，太高的人总是要俯视别人，于是便养成了微微弓背的习惯，这就让他看起来更是一副没精神的懒惫模样。他说：“我不是来抓你的。”顿了顿，又补充道，“现在不是。”

罗宾微微喘息着，狂奔的后遗症尚存。

“靠着你走漏的消息，海军已经围剿了那个海贼团。”库赞说，“但是逃走了副船长和几个下船采买物资的船员。副船长是蝶蝶果实的能力者，你的身上有他特地留下的花粉香味，只有他的蝴蝶能闻到。逃脱的残部现在就埋伏在港口，打算把你抓了和海军交易，换他们的船长。”他看着罗宾，“总之……你比他们的船长值钱多了，万一把你抓住了，我是会同意与他们进行交换的。反正真要再抓他们一次也不难。”

罗宾的双手在身前交叉，随时准备发动能力。她知道自己打不过库赞，但她也不可能束手就擒。就算理智已经清醒的明白这是毫无用处的反抗，但情感仍然让她不自量力地做好了攻击的准备。

“你之前加入黑手党时，叛逃的路上被海楼石子弹打中，伤一直没好全，去码头的话。”库赞说，“逃不掉。”

罗宾没有说话。

“当然，我也没打算帮你逃跑，我是个海军。”库赞遥遥俯视她，“我只是来告诉你这件事，逃跑的办法你自己想，别成为被交换的人质。我，暂且也还不会抓你。”

一段不远也不近的距离横亘在他们中间，不至于远到可算是毫无瓜葛的路人，也近不到称得上同伴，这距离就像他们的关系一样尴尬。是对敌人的仁慈，又是对无辜者的戒备，可以进攻，也可以各退一步仿若不识。

罗宾问：“为什么。”

“什么为什么，不能成为人质吗？那是当然的，我没有拒绝的理由，到时候只好把你抓走，既然抓了，中途放走你就更不可能，我的海军手下们可会一直看着，我作为海军的立场也不会让我把到手的通缉犯再放走。”库赞有些烦躁地挠了挠头，解释真是一件麻烦的事情，对他这种懒人来说则要在麻烦一词上标记重点符号后再乘以一百，“我不抓你的原因……因为还没到时候。”

他说：“虽然一直在黑暗社会里打滚，但你还没有伤害过无辜的人，作为代替萨乌罗监视你的监护人，我还没有认定你为‘罪犯’，所以我暂时不会抓你。”

罗宾放下双手，用清凌而深邃的眼睛望着他，看了一会儿，突然笑了，她说：“摆在眼前的通缉犯却不抓，已经违背‘海军’的立场了吧。”

“嘛，没办法。”库赞莫可奈何似的耸耸肩，“虽然都是正义的立场，但我执行的是自己懒散的正义……所以说了，最好的办法就是你别被抓住。码头不能去，逃走的办法你自己想，别让我难做就行了。”

他说完，便迈着拖沓的步伐朝巷口走去，罗宾一动不动，只等着看他是不是真要放过自己。两人擦身而过的瞬间，库赞停了下来，他站在罗宾身旁，侧头俯瞰她。十六岁的罗宾在他面前娇小得可怜，他像在看一只折断翅膀后坠落到地面的可怜小鸟，又像是在看一只伤痕累累也不减威胁的凶猛野兽。这样的注视毫无遮掩，罗宾低头忍耐着，忍了一会儿，头顶的目光仍然存在，她便也抬起了头，心里已经做好了这个人突然反悔的打算。

他们对视。罗宾的眼睛清澈见底，又像藏着万千深邃秘密，库赞看着她，是一种冰冷的打量，又暗含了某种难言而幽微的恻隐。

最后他叹了口气，伸手摸上了罗宾的脑袋，几乎是他抬手的同一刻，罗宾便要反击，但库赞比她的反应更快，从脚边蔓延而上的坚冰将罗宾的双手冻住无法动弹。罗宾浑身都绷直了，像只被抓住尾巴的猫儿，瞪大了凶野的眼睛，盘算着死前要如何在敌人身上撕咬下一块血淋漓的皮肉。

八岁之后就再也没人摸过罗宾的脑袋，不，在更早之前，她就被剥夺了当孩子的权力。

这是一个库赞能够轻易拧断她脑袋，将她杀死的距离。

她僵硬地站着。库赞静静地把手放在她的头顶，冰冻果实的能力者自然连体温都是冷的，他的触碰没给罗宾带来半分温暖，反而让人从头凉到了脚，从身体冷到了心脏。

他的手在罗宾头上放了一会儿，而后笨拙地、缓慢地，在这个发丝顺滑的、扎着马尾的脑袋上，轻轻揉了两下。

才十六岁……他在心里莫名柔软又漠然冷酷地想到：都还不是个大人。

却不是能被正义保护的对象了。

“我会看着你。”他说，“不要忘了，我一直在看着你。”

罗宾垂下了漂亮的眼眸，长长的睫毛遮住了眼底的神采。

库赞挪开手，制住罗宾的冰块也随之融化。他又沉默了一会儿，从口袋里掏出一只镶嵌着红宝石的黄金手镯递给罗宾：“这个可以兑换十万贝利。”他的语气平淡，“就算是我作为监护人给你的……零用钱。换成钱之后。”他说，“记得把旅店的钱付了。我特意坐在吧台等你，但你直接跑了，还没付住宿的钱。”

说完后，他就真的离开了。

罗宾握着他给的手镯，转身，也走出了巷子。

之后她兑换了十万贝利，回到旅馆把房钱付了，又点了喜欢的红茶和三明治，用完午饭，她以自身为诱饵吸引了街上海军的注意力，把人引到港口后让他们发现了副船长一行的踪迹，她在遥远的角落静静观看了一会儿海军和海贼的乱斗，而后戴上帽子，拉低帽檐，消失在了人流中。

*

二十九岁的罗宾即使是面对库赞也能不减半分淡然优雅了，她撑着脑袋声音低柔地说：“就算你要抓我，我的同伴们也会来救我的。”她眨了眨眼，“所以，有什么好怕的？”

这话孩子气得都不想他认识的罗宾了，库赞迟疑地问：“你还想说的就是这个？你不怕我了……你要告诉我这个？”

“想说的不是这句，但现在觉得被你知道了这件事，也很开心。”罗宾放下支着下颌的手，她静静地看着库赞，这种目光太奇怪了，库赞没被人用这种眼神看过，他觉得自己浑身都不自在起来。要如何形容罗宾的目光，很平静，又很冷漠，带着些湿润的柔软，似乎动情，又像个置身事外的旁观者。乱七八糟的，库赞想，真麻烦啊……到底是什么意思？长大之后越来越让人看不透了。

罗宾说：“谢谢。”

库赞愣了一会儿，接着便觉得简直荒谬得有些好笑起来，他一直认为罗宾又恨他又讨厌他，而事实也始终如此，谁知道竟能从她嘴里听到这样一句谢谢。他说：“你不用谢我，我们从来都是敌人。”

“为什么不能和敌人说谢谢。”罗宾说，“这是我的自由。”

自由啊。

库赞哈哈地笑出声，问：“可你为什么要谢我。”

“为你曾身为海军的袖手旁观，让我活到了遇见同伴们的那一天。”

“我只是懒惰罢了，但。”他点点头，“我不是海军了，我们依旧还是敌人。”他隔着镜片盯视罗宾，“一旦我觉得你又一次危险到了需要被除掉的程度，就算我已经不是海军，背上没有了正义二字，我也依旧会贯彻我想要贯彻的东西。”

罗宾笑起来：“我知道。”

她撑着桌子站起来，曼妙的身子徐徐舒展，她长成了高挑的女人，足够俯瞰坐着的库赞。她又看了他一会儿，这回眼睛里总算不含着那汪诡异又莫名的缠绵漠然了，但还是很奇怪，她近乎天真地笑弯了眼睛，对库赞说：“那再见了。”

库赞朝她挥了挥手，也笑了。

罗宾推开了餐馆的大门，门廊上悬挂的风铃在开门的刹那奏出清脆的声响。她深深吸了一口温特岛冰寒的冷空气，袅袅走入了雪白的冰雪世界。

一年半前她和同伴们被分离四散到了世界各地，目前她正与革命军同行。作为奥哈拉唯一的幸存者，考古学家的罗宾在革命军中有着独特的作用。她并不是革命军名义上的一份子，却在诸多事情上与他们殊途同归。这次也是听闻温特岛的人民们不堪忍受皇室的剥削暴政，来帮助渴望反抗的人民。遇到青雉是全然的意外，罗宾在路经店外的时候偶然看到了他，也很难不看到他，即是靠窗的位置，个子又高得引人注目，还是她永生难忘的可怕敌人。

等意识到的时候，她已经走进店铺，在青雉的面前坐了下来。和男人的目光交汇的那一刹那，她从一种莫名的冲动中找到了自己可以这样做的理由，她拿出了十万贝利给他。

其实后来又见过几次的，不是直到现在才有钱还给他……是直到现在才想起来，还有十万贝利可以还给他。

说来很可笑，尽管他们从本质上来说是没什么非常关系的单纯关系，但十六岁的罗宾却在第一次被青雉“有意”疏忽地放跑之后，莫名其妙地希望他们至少能再有点关系。这是极其不理智的想法，但她无法不去想。十六岁总是情绪化而冲动的，这是还没发育完全的大脑决定的。就算她聪明又冷静，却也控制不了自己在彻骨的黑暗中不去仰赖那一点点白色。但她已经做得足够好，也足够清醒。她知道青雉不是自己的伙伴，几次有意让她成为漏网之鱼也并不是出于“她是罗宾”，而是因为他在代替萨乌罗监视着正义的别他可能性。

但她只是，很难一点感觉都没有。

如果一个人从来都在被背叛，那么一个从一开始就站在了对立面的敌人，所给与的零星一点关怀和凉薄的好意，都能成为支撑她在黑暗中活下去的动力之一。她的生命是对历史的好奇心和执着、对奥哈拉的传承、对萨乌罗的承诺、对青雉的不服输和恐惧，这所有的混合物，但全都无关于：妮可·罗宾是什么。

罗宾在进入革命军的临时基地前停了下来，下雪了。洁白的雪花从看不到头的高天悠然洒落下来，温特岛的天一直都是蓝的，这座岛尚处于工业化起步的阶段，许多污染环境的重工业还未发展完全，国家保持着令人怦然心动的自然的美丽。天尚是蓝的，雪也是洁白的，特有的花雪树是枝干细瘦又高耸入云的，直插入朦胧云层的高树从靠近树根的低处，到接近天空的高处，有着由白入绿的美妙渐变。在四季皆冬的温特岛，花雪树是唯一会开花的树。

历史学是为了人类，她成为了大人后，终于明白了这句话的含义。

她会把过去的历史空白解读并填补，这是她的使命和义务。而人们此刻的生活，又创造着新的历史。如果可以的话，她想用活着时候的眼睛，记录眼前的、终将成为历史的现在。不仅是她自己和伙伴们的现在，也不只是革命军与天龙人的战斗，还有每一个普通而平凡地活着的人。

每个人都有自己的历史。

有关于妮可·罗宾，这一个人的历史。她不由得就想到了她的船——他们的船。那个神经大条又如指南针般的船长，那个总是很困的剑士，那个胆小又勇敢的长鼻子狙击手，那个常在女人身上吃苦头的厨师，那个脾气暴躁且古怪精灵的航海士，那个单纯可爱总是被玩笑骗到的驯鹿船医，那个外穿内裤奉行着独特变态哲学的船工，那个爱说冷笑话的骷髅音乐家。

她能在船上吃到喜欢的又可口的食物，他们开宴会时只有让人开怀微笑的玩闹，她不会背叛他们，他们也不会背叛她。她有值得追随的船长，有能说些女孩秘密的女性同伴，她还有等待解读的历史正文，和广阔无边的、永远有着新的未知，等待她们去探索和冒险的大海。

她已不再是十六岁的少女。她所拥有的不再是一些零星的好意、一份难以捉摸的关怀、一点克制而疏离的善意关注。她长大了，她变成了树，抽高了树桩，张扬着枝丫。她从黑暗移栽到了光明之下，她有了阳光雨露，星辰和海洋，她甚至可以生成绿荫，承风受雨。

现在的她才是她，是她想要成为的她。

但她不会忘记曾在人生的冬夜，覆凝在枝上的霜雪。它们或许很冷，或许给了当时且还稚嫩脆弱的她一些额外的重量，但在晴朗的白天，霜雪融化成水，滋润过她这棵树，赋予过她生长的养料。

她不会忘记霜雪曾经的陪伴，只是她早已有了新的养料，更加饱满，更加充沛，更加健康和美味的养料。

罗宾走近革命军基地，还有三天，革命的风暴会在这个国家掀起滔天巨浪，温特岛会拥有新的历史转折。

而她半年后，将会在香波地市，和同伴们重逢。


End file.
